1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lens systems and, particularly, to a zoom lens system with a lens-based optical image stabilization function.
2. Description of Related Art
Some zoom lens systems employ a floating lens group which is movable to compensate for vibrations of the zoom lens system to reduce blurring associated with vibration during exposure. However, in designing, it is hard to determine a length of the floating lens group. Specifically, if the length is too long, the floating lens group may be too heavy and thus can not be moved quickly enough for the compensation. Also, a total length of the zoom lens system can not be effectively controlled. On the contrary, if the length is too short, aberrations in the operation of the zoom lens system can not be effectively controlled. Also, convenient but precise assembly of the zoom lens system becomes difficult as the gaps between lenses in the floating lens group are too small.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a zoom lens system which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.